Release
by mystic's oblivion
Summary: Garcia tries to help Reid relax. One of two ideas for a silly fluffish fic involving Reid and RHPS. The second maybe forthcoming, but don't hold your breath.


Release

by Mystic's Oblivion

DISCLAIMER: Criminal Minds and its characters are in no way mine, and, assuming you don't count my borderline obsession with it, I have absolutely notta to do with the show or CBS or anything else related.

A/N1: I realize some of you will find my portrayal of Garcia to be OoC, but speaking (or writing as the case may be) as a reclusive, social/agoraphobic geek who is much happier behind a computer or hiding in the stacks I can personally vouch for the likelihood of her behaviour. If you're still offended then so be it.

A/N2: This story was borne of too little sleep and memories of my first time at RHPS. So, kudos to my aunt for corrupting me in the first place.

---------

Ten thirty, time to get ready. She'd been waiting for this night for a year. Penelope Garcia didn't often leave the comforting glow of her screens and keyboards- it happened about once a year.

---------

Sitting at his desk reviewing and completing reports, Spencer Reid thought he was the only member of the BAU team still in. It was a Friday night; no cases were pending, so everyone else had left at a decent hour. Some for dates, some for the bar scene, and some just to have a decent night's sleep. So it was with a jolt that he realized someone was watching him from the elevators.

---------

"I know you don't have much of a social life Spencer, but…" Garcia chided as she walked up to his desk.

He favoured her with a wry glance, it was by no means the first time one of the team had kidded him about his lack of a life outside work. "It's quiet, so I thought I'd catch-up on this," waving his arms to indicate the clutter of papers and files on his desk.

"You work to hard, you DO know that, right?" Garcia regarded her young colleague with curiosity; trying to make a decision.

"It's not like my social calendar is ever booked."

He tried to laugh his own comment away, but Garcia was having none of it. She'd decided.

"I need to go do something, then you're coming with me," she said in a tone that brooked no argument.

---------

Reid was not sure what to make of Garcia's declaration. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen their resident hacker so determined about anything other than her computers. His confusion turned to complete shock when Garcia returned. While she always had her own style this was beyond anything he'd imagined. Penelope Garcia was covered in glitter and fishnet; looking as though she was going to a very bright costume party- an idea Reid had, until now, assumed was foreign to the reclusive woman.

"You ready?" Her tone was brimming with excitement.

Remembering to close his dropped jaw, he nodded- still too shaken to speak.

"Good. Let's go," taking Spencer's arm and leading him towards the elevators, "don't want to be late."

---------

Once in the car, Reid finally got his voice back and with a look of incredulousness that only he could give, asked, "Where are we going?"

Smiling mischievously, Garcia simply said, "To expand your horizons."

They sat in silence until they reached Georgetown. It was pushing midnight and the streets were still alive with commotion.

Reid was examining the myriad of people and the rather divergently wide range of clothing they wore. Of course he'd been in Georgetown before- no one who lived within fifty miles of D.C. hadn't- but he'd never seen it quite like this.

Garcia pulled into a parking garage, "We're here."

"And where exactly is 'here'?"

"You'll see." Something about her smile and her tone seemed almost maniacal. "Come on slowpoke; it's about to start."

For a moment she'd have to forcefully remove Reid from the car, but eventually, slowly, he climbed out. Standing behind him, she pushed him forward and into an all but deserted building.

"Um, Garcia, are we supposed to be here?"

"Mhmm, this way," she said taking his hand.

Before long they reached the outside street-level.

"Wait here." Turning she added, "No running off either!"

Reid fidgeted with his hands- adjusting his ever present shoulder bag and running his long fingers through his already weary hair.

Garcia returned shortly and taking Reid by the hand, once again, lead him into a small movie theatre.

"We're going to see a film?" Surprise filled his voice. Given Garcia's garb and excitement he had expected something more- what, he wasn't exactly sure.

"It's more an experience than a movie, actually," was her cryptic reply.

Feeling just as confused as he had been when Garcia dragged him out of the building at Quantico, Reid allowed himself to be guided through the halls of the cinema. His attention was drawn to a police officer standing outside of one of the theatres- it appeared to be the one they were headed towards.

Indeed it was.

The officer gave the strange pair a critical scan. "Sir, I need to check your bag."

Reid looked uneasily at his companion, wondering what sort of film needed security to check attendees bags.

The theatre itself was astonishing, the aromas that assaulted him were unmistakable. There were the obligatory smells of a theatre but along with those were the smells of alcohol, sex, and urine. He would have thought it a crime scene, if not for the crowd of people and those people- it was as if someone had taken a little sampling of every segment of society and put them in this one horrifying room. Admittedly most were garbed like Garcia bit others wore street clothes- from punk leather and chains to casual denim, there was even the occasional suit and tie.

He felt a gentle push on his back, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit overwhelmed." Using the best coping mechanism he had, Reid let his mind and mouth take over, "You wouldn't expect to see this kind of diversity in a non-controlled environment."

Garcia forced him to look at her, "Can't you turn that off for just a couple hours. I didn't bring you here for a science project."

Still gently being pushed forward, Reid asked, "Don't we want to take seats?"

"In a minute, there's something that you need to do first."

Turning a shade paler than normal, "'I' Garcia?"

"Wait here."

"…but…"

"Trust me," and she ran off.

---------

Reid watched as she made her way to a group elaborately costumed people. She said something and pointed in his direction. He'd been scared plenty of times both growing up and as a member of the BAU, but this was different- Garcia was supposed to be a friend. Reid had always thought that of all the team she understood best; now he wondered.

---------

"Hey Sean," Garcia enthusiastically greeted one of the more elaborate of the group.

"Pen!" Giving her a huge hug, "I was hoping you'd make it."

"You know I always do, wouldn't miss it. Sean, I have a special case for you."

"Hmm?" intrigued he cocked his eyebrow.

Garcia pointed toward Reid.

"Ooohhhhh, he IS pretty."

Slapping her friend, "Stop drooling. I don't want you giving him a heart-attack."

With a sad tsk, Sean relented, "Alright, I'll play nice."

"Good. Come on I'll introduce you."

---------

One of the group was accompanied Garcia back to were she'd left Reid. "Spencer, this is Sean, one of my oldest friends. Sean, Spencer."

If it was possible, her smile and the twinkle in her eye made Reid even more nervous.

Sean broke the silence. "First time?"

"Pardon?" The confusion plain on Reid's face.

"At the show."

"Oh, I guess, though since I don't know where we are…" he trailed off nerves getting the better of him.

Sean placed a friendly hand on his shoulder, "First, let Pen take your satchel…"

Reluctantly, Reid did as he was told.

"…now come with me."

Reid's big puppy eyes looked pleadingly at Garcia, not at all comfortable with the situation he found himself thrown into.

--------

Utter humiliation and betrayal; those were the feelings that had overwhelmed him. As if he wasn't self-conscious enough about actually being a virgin, he had been forced to stand at the front of the auditorium in front of the screen with a handful of others as Garcia's friend Sean announced to the world, or at last the entire theatre, that group were all virgins… 'Rocky virgins' but Reid hadn't been terribly concerned with semantics at the time. The humiliation was compounded by a selection of the crazily clad attendees chanting and undulating towards them.

After he was allowed to take a seat and as the adrenaline subsided, his brain began to understand what he'd just been subjected to was some sort of 'rite of passage'. To his own horror, he found himself actually starting to enjoy the "experience" as Garcia had put it , but he'd be damned if he let it show. So, for an hour and thirty-seven minutes he remained stiff as stone, china doll white, and quiet as death itself.

The situation didn't improve as Reid and Garcia made their way out of Georgetown. The anger and mistrust were clear through his face and body, making her think it was a mistake to take Reid with her- she'd only wanted to loosen him up; get him to relax. After all, that was why she went. It was freeing. Once you'd been so completely embarrassed in front of all those people, any fear of ridicule and rejection dissipated.

They sat in quiet for the most part, every now and then Garcia would attempt a meek apology- "Spencer, I'm sorry. I thought… I… I thought you might have fun." Reid would just look at her with iceberg eyes. As they neared Reid's apartment, he finally spoke and the words he said could not have shocked Garcia more.

He turned slowly to face her and calmly and coldly explained, "That was one of the worst, most humiliating things I've EVER been subjected to."

"Spencer…" she began but he cut her off.

"…somehow it was still fun as hell."

The look of disbelief on Garcia's face pushed him over the edge sending him into a mad fit of laughter.

Garcia stared; terrified by the sight next to her. She blinked as a smile slowly crept over her face.

Amid his rolling laughter Reid managed, "So, when are you planning on doing that again?"


End file.
